


Sharp Edges

by ChristinaVersusTheWorld



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Bloodplay, Brat Jaskier, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Smut, Gentle Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Knifeplay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaVersusTheWorld/pseuds/ChristinaVersusTheWorld
Summary: Jaskier just wants his boyfriend to cut him with his witching dagger, will he get what he wants?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Sharp Edges

“Jaskier…Are you-“

“ _Yes, Geralt_ ” Jaskier groans “I’m sure I’m ready. We’ve been testing this out for _months_ , I’m ready to move beyond these superficial scratches.”

Geralt shifted, he always got uncomfortable when he felt Jaskier was trying to move too fast. “If you’re sure Jaskier… you know I just don’t want you to jump into things too fast...”

Jaskier practically growled at his boyfriend “You know how close I come just from the scratches babe, just _imagine_ actually cutting just a tiny bit deeper” he said in a low voice. They sat on the couch, Jaskiers legs comfortably slung over Geralts lap while Geralt gripped his thigh tight through his tension from their conversation.

“We have all of the supplies we need, and of course even though the silver is antimicrobial it will have to be sanitized before and after.” Geralt was thinking out loud, and Jaskier loved the way he looked when he sunk deep into thought. Jaskier whined, moving to sit in his lap and pressing his forehead to Geralts.

“Babe, if you’re not comfortable with a full knife play scene with me yet, I understand. But I trust you, and I know you know what you’re doing. I want this, but I won’t push you if you don’t want to.” He looked into Geralts eyes as he said this. When Jaskier first got Geralts attention at a local munch, he didn’t realize just how much more experienced the man was than him. He soon realized just how long Geralt had been in the kink scene, and was almost overwhelmed at first, second guessing whether Geralt actually wanted to be with him, or if he was taking advantage of the fact that Jaskier was new to the community.

A year later and all worry was gone, replaced on occasion with frustration over how Geralt kept taking things so. Damned. _Slow._

Geralt smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to Jaskiers lips, pulling away before he could deepen it. “Go wash up. Leave your hair dry though, you know how I like you.” He whispered, slapping his hand to Jaskiers’ ass as he quickly stood from his lap.

“Yes sir” Jaskier practically whispered, moving quickly upstairs to their master bathroom. He didn’t want to give Geralt any reason to change his mind, so he quickly and thoroughly washed down his body, using the antiseptic soap they had bought for scenes that would break the skin. He made sure to dry off as best he could, and went into their bedroom to kneel at the base of their bed, waiting for Geralt to make his way upstairs and give him his next command. Jaskier knew that Geralt would have heard the water turn off, and he really truly hoped that Geralt wouldn’t leave him waiting for too long.

His hopes were met when it was only a few minutes later that Geralt walked into the room, smirking when he saw Jaskier at the base of the bed, ready and waiting. He walked up to the younger man, running his hand through his hair and gripping at the back, pulling Jaskiers’ face up to catch his eyes. “That’s a good boy.” He said, letting go when Jaskier purred beneath him. Jaskier took that as permission to keep his eyes on Geralt as he made his way over to the locked cabinet where he kept his weapons collection, opening it up and taking out the silver sword and daggers that he used when he was called on monster hunts. The last year had held an awful lot of surprise’s and learning for Jaskier, and he knew Geralt was always afraid that Jaskier would be scared away. Jaskier always laughed and kissed away his worries though, while everything about Geralt had been surprising, he wouldn’t leave on his own accord for anything at this point.

Geralt crosses back over to where Jaskier was knelt and placed the sword and dagger in his lap, crossing to another cabinet across the room to get an antiseptic and a few cloths out. “Clean the blades while I get ready. Be thorough. Be careful.” He commanded in an even voice, handing Jaskier the supplies and instantly turning away from him to return to the supply cabinet.

“Yes sir.” Jaskier breathed, taking the antiseptic and wetting a cloth with some to begin rubbing down the blades he was handed. He made certain not to miss any spots, as well as to not get distracted by Geralt moving around the room getting ready for the scene. He was going to be a Very Good Boy today and get what he wanted.

Geralt, meanwhile, was moving back and forth across the room to get ready for their scene, methodically setting up anything they may need. He placed a cheap plastic drop cloth over the bed, covering that with a disposable black sheet, with chux pads on top of that. Better to be safe than sorry with potential blood play in the mix he figured. He gathered the additional supplies he would need for the scene and settled them in their place on the large nightstand – chosen just for this reason. He couldn’t wait until they moved to a bigger place so they could have a room dedicated to their play.

Jaskier had shuffled into a cross legged position on the floor to clean the blades, and he balanced the sword on his legs when he was finished with that one, moving on to sanitize the dagger. He paid extra attention to the dagger, remembering that Geralt would mainly be using that one for any true cuts. When he finished with both he closed the sanitizer and balanced the cloth on top of it, moving to balance the dagger in both of his hands, focusing his attention forward until he was given his next command.

Geralt finally stepped into the closet, changing into his tight black latex pants, remaining shirtless but slipping a latex apron over his head and tying it behind his back as he stepped back into the room and walked over to check on Jaskiers’ work. He once more rubbed his hands through the mans hair before bending down to take the sword and dagger from him. He gave each a thorough look over and sat them down on the bed, humming low in his throat. He returned to Jaskier and grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled him to his feet.

“You’ve done good.” He murmurs in his ear, and Jaskier lets a shiver run down his spine. He purrs once more, trying hard not to let Geralt’s words go straight to his cock, no matter how much he would like them to. Geralt let go of him, “undress, and lay on this side of the bed.”

Jaskier does exactly as he was told, laying down on his stomach on top of the chux pads prepared on the bed. He shivers as Geralt runs his hands down his back. “Such beautiful skin little Lark.” Geralt breathes into his ear, “such soft, smooth skin. Such a shame.” Jaskier felt Geralt move back from him, keeping only one hand on his back. He was being very careful not to get ahead of himself and seem too eager, knowing that Geralt would not be happy if he began to wriggle around during this scene. What Jaskier was not expecting however, was Geralts hand coming down on his ass with a loud SMACK, and he yelped more out of surprise than anything.

Geralt laughed throatily and brought his hand down on his ass again, moving his other hand up to firmly grasp the back of his neck and press him down into the bed. He continued to land timed strikes on his bottom, Jaskier counting them out loud as he knew he was supposed to.

SMACK

“Three”

SMACK

“Four”

SMACK

“Five”

SMACK

“Six”

SMACK

“Seven”

SMACK

“Ei-ght”

SMACK

“Nine”

SMACK

“TEN!” Jaskier gasped with the last one, moaning when Geralt left his hand on his ass, rubbing over the red marks starting to appear. He finally removed his hand from the back of Jaskiers neck, running both of his hands over his back as he leaned over and rumbled in his year.

“You are being surprisingly good today little Lark, are you looking to get what you want tonight?” Jaskier mumbled a yes, senses on overload. Geralt removed one of his hands from his back and placed a small slap on the back of his thigh. “What was that little Lark?”

“Yes sir.” Jaskier gasped out. The next hit on his bottom was the sword. Geralt slapped it against his ass, leaving it there at the same time that he pressed down on Jaskiers lower back so that he wouldn’t move. The yelp that Jaskier let out was louder this time, and he could hear Geralt chuckle under his breath as the sword came off his ass and right back down with a sharp slap again.

Jaskier whined slightly when Geralt removed his hand and the sword at the same time, but his whine quickly turned into loud moan when Geralt lightly ran the sword directly down his spine. Geralt continued to ghost the sword in lines down his back, keeping one hand pressed into his back to keep him from arching up, though Jaskier was also doing his best not to, he knew the risks.

Jaskier was practically panting by the time that Geralt pulled away from him again. He had been half hard by the time the spanking had finished, but with the sword ghosting over his skin, occasionally leaving a small scratch behind, well, he felt like all of the blood in his body had gone directly to his cock at that point. He heard Geralt walk around the bed to the other side of the room, and knew that he was placing the sword somewhere they wouldn’t accidently come across it in the rest of the scene. As much as Jaskier wanted to play with the sword more, he understood why Geralt didn’t want to, too much could go wrong with such a large blade. At least the dagger was allowable though, because the fact that he was going to be cut by something that Geralt used to literally slay monsters made him so horny he could barely contain it.

Jaskier went to move his head to get a look at Geralt, and before he even found sight of him he felt his hands in his hair, grasping tight and pushing his fact into the bed. “Who told you that you could move Lark?” Geralt growled into his year, “I thought you wanted to be a good boy tonight?” He pulled his hair tighter quickly before letting go, landing another strike to his bottom.

Moaning, Jaskier gasped out a reply “I am a good boy, I want to be a good boy, I am a good boy” He gasped into the mattress.

Geralt hummed again, and Jaskier felt the tip of the dagger drag down his back. He moaned into the mattress, grabbing at the sheets with his hands to keep himself from arching up into the feeling.

Geralt leaned over Jaskier and pressed a wet kiss into the crook of his neck before breathing into his ear “Are you ready Jaskier?”

Jaskier nodded before remembering to speak out loud “Yes sir, I’m ready sir.”

Geralt chuckled in his ear and pressed another kiss to his neck before biting into his shoulder and pulling away. “I’m going to do a few scratches first, like we’ve been doing.” He warned, before sliding the tip of the dagger down Jaskier’s back slightly. Jaskier could feel the muscles in his back twitching with the effort not to arch into the feeling, a heavy moan growling up from deep in his throat.

“Don’t. Move.” Geralt growled, pressing his hand into Jaskiers shoulder as he continued to run the dagger down his back.

“Please sir, please” Jaskier said shakily, short moans punctuating the words.

“What was that little Lark?” Geralt growled, removing all contact from Jaskier.

“ _Please sir_ ” Jaskier moaned.

“You haven’t told me what you want little Lark, you’re usually so good with words too. What a shame, I thought we were going to have some fun here.”

“Please sir, please, I want you to cut me, please cut me with your witching dagger please sir.” Jaskier babbled out

“Hmmm” Geralt growled, “I reckon.”

Geralt pressed his hand back into Jaskiers shoulder, rubbing his thumb across the skin. “I’m going to start with one and check in little Lark, you remember the safe words?” he said sweetly for once.

“Yes sir, I do sir” Jaskier breathed, he let out a small moan because his cock was so full and he wanted to rut against the bed but he knew he absolutely couldn’t if he wanted to feel Geralts dagger cut into his skin. “Please Geralt, _please I’m ready”_ he moaned out.

Geralt slowly ran the dagger down Jaskiers back, pressing hard enough to lightly break the skin, small beads of blood blossoming in the wake of the daggers drift down his beautiful Lark’s back. Jaskier gasped, followed by a low whine, and and even deeper moan that rocked Geralt to his core, going straight to his cock as it hardened completely finally. “So good my Lark, you let my dagger taste you so well.” He cooed near Jaskiers ear. Jaskier let out another moan, that seemed to be followed by the slightest whisper of “More.” 

“You okay little Lark?”

“Yes sir, please sir, more sir” Jaskier gasped out.

Geralt ran the dagger down his back again parallel to the first line, pressing only slightly more so that instead of the blood beading, it was a straight line down his back just deep enough not to scar his Lark.

Jaskier, meanwhile, shrieked in pleasure, startling Geralt before he realized it was pleasure and not pain that caused that noise to come out of his Lark. Geralt moved his other hand off of Jaskiers shoulder and running a single finger down the other side of his back and chuckling as he could visibly see the shiver run down his spine. Jaskier lost a fraction of his control, and shifted his hips up to gain some kind of friction on his cock.

Geralt growled, “Hips **UP**.” He snarled, landing a sharp smack on Jaskiers ass and grabbing his hip to get his point across.

Jaskier whimpered, getting his knees up under him so he could lift his hips in the air, crying out at the loss of being able to press his cock against the mattress. He moved his arms under his head and pressed his forehead into his arm, still gripping the sheets tightly in his hand. “Please Geralt, Please _sir”_

Geralt landed one more hit on his other ass cheek, and then moved to growl in his Larks ear. “Move again and you’ll find yourself wanting more for quite some time my Lark.”

Jaskier whimpered again and moaned, “Yes sir, I won’t move again sir. Please sir.”

Geralt grunted and returned to standing above Jaskier, he pressed the dagger into Jaskiers skin and ran it down his back again, growling at just how much pre cum was dripping from Jaskiers’ cock onto the bed below him. “Are you going to cum for me, just from the feel of my dagger cutting into your skin my Lark? Cum without me even touching you?” Geralts voice was still deep into a growl, and Jaskier shivered again.

“Yes sir, I am going to sir, I’m so close sir” Jaskier was babbling, repeating himself and nearly in tears he was experiencing so much pleasure. It felt like his entire body was electrified, and he moaned again.

Geralt ran the dagger down his back quicker the next time, and Jaskier screamed again, tears making their way out of his eyes and down his face. “ _Ple-ease_ ” Jaskier moaned, his voice cracking halfway through.

The next time Geralt brought the dagger down onto Jaskiers skin, he screamed before it even made it halfway down his back, the dagger moving so slowly this time that it was driving him crazy, and when Geralt growled again at his reaction, Jaskier felt himself coming utterly undone.

“Sir, Geralt, _Ger-aaaa”_ Geralt moved the dagger away from Jaskier and put it on the pad he had arranged on the floor just out of reach.

Jaskier came, and he came _hard_ Geralt grabbed his hips to keep him from collapsing painfully, rubbing circles in his lower back and growling things like “That’s right little Lark, coming without my hands even being on you, just my witching dagger cutting into you, making you bleed for me like those monsters I’ve killed with it.” Geralt wrapped his hand around Jaskiers cock as it was still twitching, small beads of cum still coming out, and Jaskier screamed again, his vision fully whiting out and his knees giving out completely. Geralt let him go and let him collapse in his own spend, moving to kneel next to his head, running his hand softly through his hair as Jaskier tried to get his breathing back under control.

“Look at me beautiful.” He whispered, and Jaskier turned to look at him, a soft, fucked out smile on his face. Geralt cupped his face in one hand and wiped away the tears pooling at the corner of his eye. “Okay my Lark?” he asked softly.

“More than” Jaskier sighed, “that was… amazing.”

Geralts smile spread and he pressed a warm kiss to Jaskier’s lips. “Let’s get you cleaned up love.” He stood up and took one of the antiseptic wipes from the table, “This may sting love, just a warning” he began to wipe down Jaskiers back.

Jaskier hissed, and then moaned as Geralt cleaned the small amount of blood from his back, making sure none of the cuts had gotten too deep, and he was satisfied that everything had worked out okay.

“What a whore you are for my dagger Jaskier, that even cleaning the cuts from them make you moan?” he chuckled. “Let’s get you into the shower love.” He said, before Jaskier could even reply to his taunting. None of the cuts on Jaskiers back were actively bleeding, so Geralt picked him up and cradled him in his arms as he walked to the bathroom. “What a mess you are dear heart” he muttered, setting his Lark down on the toilet while he got the shower to a point that wasn’t too hot for getting him cleaned up.

“Is your fault” Jaskier almost slurred, smiling up at Geralt with that fucked out look still on his face.

Geralt growled, pressing his lips to Jaskiers as he untied the apron. Pulling away, he stripped the apron off, quickly followed by the latex pants as well. He heard the sharp inhale of breath when Jaskier realized just how hard his boyfriend was after the scene they’d just completed. Geralt took Jaskiers hands and pulled him to standing, and tugged him into the shower, cleaning him off with just water first. He turned Jaskier around and out of the flow of the water to rub down his back with the antiseptic, letting it sit for a moment while they lazily kissed, before he rinsed off Jaskier and they got out of the shower.

As Geralt attempted to pat Jaskier dry with a towel, Jaskier kept grabbing for Geralts aching cock, a sly, bratty smile coming over his face now that he’d gotten what he wanted from Geralt.

Geralt growled his most feral growl of the night, before picking Jaskier up at the waist and carrying him back into the bedroom hanging over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I haven't written fanfiction in LITERAL YEARS and I've been having a lot of fun in a Witcher Discord lately that got me going with this idea so SHOUT OUT TO YOU GUYS. I haven't read it all the way through but I'll edit it again tomorrow if theres any glaring mistakes. THANK YOU FOR READING.
> 
> Expect a smutty second chapter sometime. I can't promise it as fast as this one because I fell on my ass yesterday and spent all day today in bed writing this.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
